Bruises
by Whitewings1100
Summary: namine gets beat up and vanitas comes to her rescue. lousy summary. rated T for violence and language. namine's point of view


This is just an unfinished scrap of writing I wrote about a year ago. Considering how short it is and all, it's not considered a namitas fic at all. I'm really proud of this and since I have nothing new to post, I decided to post this. No, I will not continue this, sorry. *blushes*

I don't ship Namitas anymore but I thought I'd post this anyway.

"Namine!" Hayner shouted.

"Yo, Namine! Seifer shouted.

I rolled my eyes in irritation. 'What do those jerks want from me now?' I ask myself as they start to approach me. Hayner and Seifer have been bullying me since first grade and flirting with me since eighth grade. Going from bullying to flirting is pretty peculiar I think. It's like whether you like a person or you don't. You can't do both.

"Hey, are you deaf or what?" Seifer said impatiently, "come here!"

I look at him from the corner of my eye and decide what to do next. I can't outrun him because he's the fastest runner in the whole school. But I don't want to stand there and let him tease me.

"What do you want you two?" I ask as I reluctantly allow them to catch up with me.

In the blink of an eye, I feel a slap across my cheeks from them. Well, I guess that answers my question on what they want from me. They're going to bully me again.

"Don't you talk to us like that." Hayner said with a devious smirk, "you pathetic wretch."

I flinch. It still hurts me to this day when they call me names. They are the only ones who have ever bullied me. Everyone else either gives me a friendly smile and says hello or they don't have anything to say to me. But with Hayner and Seifer is a totally different story.

Seifer grabs my arm. "Come with us and "hang out" Namine." He chuckles.

I gulp, blush a dark crimson, and try desperately to get away. But it's no use. He's way too strong.

"L-let go of me!" I cry out almost inaudibly. Seifer slams me hard against the wall.

"I don't think so." he replies calmly.

"Yeah, you're ours Namine." says Hayner who is ten feet away.

Seifer raises his beefy fists and punches me. As he punches me again and again, I almost pass out. He's about to do so again and I close my eyes and brace myself.

Suddenly I feel myself no longer in Seifer's grip and I fall to the ground. I open my eyes slowly and I see a boy with spiky raven-black hair with his back to me facing Seifer and Hayner.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growls angrily.

"None of your business." Seifer growls back.

"Yeah, who do you think you are, the principal?" Hayner mutters.

The mysterious boy says nothing and summons a weapon I've never seen before. What was he going to do with that thing? He could get into serious trouble for having a weapon on campus.

"Oh ho, what are you going to do with that stick?" Seifer bellows and hits his side, laughing. As soon as he looks up, a blast of dark mist strikes his face and knocks him to the ground.

I put my hand to my mouth with surprise. Who was this boy really? Nobody and I mean nobody has ever confronted Seifer and lived to tell the tale. I'm guessing that Hayner is a little shocked himself because he gets up from where he's sitting and runs off without another word.

Seifer clutches his face a minute and glares at the stranger.

"Why you little-!" he's interrupted by another blast from the boy's weapon.

"Ok ok you win, but you won't be so lucky next time." he threatens as he stalks away, outraged.

I watch my enemy walk away with wide eyes. I touch my face and feel something sticky on my hand. It's blood. I touch the rest of my face and wince in pain. I am devastated on how my face must look right now.

"Hey, you alright?"

I look up and see that the spiky-haired boy is still here.

"I-I think so." I say as I look away from him and try to hide my facial wounds.

"Hey it's ok, don't sweat it." he says gently as he approaches me.

He reaches his hand out to me and helps me up. I stumble and he puts an arm around me and helps me to my feet once more.

"Thank you." I say as I clutch my eye.

"No prob." he replies, "my name's Vanitas, what's yours?"

"Namine." I answer.

His weapon vanishes and he mysteriously stares at me for a bit. I look at him for the first time and I'm intrigued by his yellow eyes. Everyone else has blue, green or hazel eyes. But not him. Where did Vanitas come from? I have never seen him before in my life.

"Well, go get those wounds checked." Vanitas says as he opens a dark portal and walks into it and disappears.


End file.
